


Timeless

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, no seriously they’re just soft, that’s it. Just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Not even the time difference, school work and everything around can stop Wooyoung from seeing his boyfriend.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55
Collections: Wooyoung Love Central Fic Fest 2019





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is at least half as good as the person requesting this hoped it would be. T_T

Most of the time, Wooyoung loves that his boyfriend is a world wide known music composer. He’s so proud of him. But sometimes, only sometimes, it makes him sad, because Hongjoong gets to travel to all these beautiful places  _ without  _ Wooyoung, while the younger is stuck at school, doing homework, going to work. All these boring things that he doesn’t want to do when he knows that he’ll come home and the apartment will be empty with no Hongjoong in sight, just like now. He unlocks the front door only to be welcomed by almost deafening silence, only the kitchen clock ticking and the low hum of his laptop. He drops his backpack by the door as he toes off his shoes and walks to the couch to plop down, fishing out his phone. There’s a Kakao Talk message from Hongjoong that he sent several hours prior, probably a photo of him sitting on a beach in LA, working on his laptop while sipping Mimosa like the extra man he is.

So he opens said messages and chuckles when he realizes he was right. He then saves the photo to later set it up as his home screen wallpaper and texts Hongjoong back. 

**UwOO:**

Looking cute, hyung!

How’s LA treating you? 

He quickly checks the time. It’s midnight in California, but Hongjoong replies in few seconds.

**Teeny tiny hyung:**

The weather is really nice here. But I miss you a lot ): 

Wooyoung sighs and buries his face into the couch cushion. He misses Hongjoong, too. His boyfriend isn’t coming home for another few weeks, staying in the US to finish an album for a certain pop star. He sighs again and types a reply to his text. 

**UwOO:**

Go to bed, hyung. You need to sleep to grow strong.

**UwOO:**

And to grow in general (:

**Teeny tiny hyung:**

Brat.

Wooyoung snorts out a laugh and gets up to make himself some food. Lately, he enjoys cooking a lot and can’t help but feed his hyung all the meals he’s learned.

His phone lights up with another message.

**Teeny tiny hyung:**

Love you, Woo. Goodnight.

With a manly squeal, Wooyoung screenshots the message and sends it to San, spamming his poor friend with hundreds and hundreds of heart emojis.

*****

His bag falls on the ground with a soft thud and Wooyoung checks his phone again. LAX airport. He’s here. Only few hours away from seeing his boyfriend again.

He grew tired of late night FaceTime calls and text messages, so he finished his exams as quickly as he possibly could and bought a plane ticket to LA to see Hongjoong, who has no idea that he’s here. According to last night’s messages, he’s going to be in the studio for a few more hours. Enough time for Wooyoung to get to the apartment that Joong bought and surprise him.

He came prepared, with the Uber app installed and ready. He gets himself a ride and can barely contain his wide grin, hands shaking with excitement. He can’t wait to see his hyung again, after such a long time.

The driver tries to make a small talk with him, but Wooyoung doesn’t understand much and he lets the man know. He smiles at him in the rearview mirror and keeps driving. He plays with the keys nervously, suddenly not so sure if Hongjoong will be happy to see him. Perhaps he should’ve told him. His smile falls off his face and the driver notices just as they stop by the apartment complex. “Are you okay?”

“I’m.. fine,” Wooyoung assures him and forces out a genuine looking grin.

****

The house is a mess. Not that Wooyoung expected anything else. Hongjoong is often too busy to even eat, let alone clean. So he puts his bag down, washes the dishes and quickly tidies up the place. Then he opens the windows to let some air in and goes to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He’s jet lagged and exhausted and even though he wants to wait for Hongjoong and surprise him, the sleep takes over once he falls face first onto the bed and smells Hongjoong’s scent on the pillows. It reminds of  _ home  _ no matter how dumb that sounds. 

He wakes up hours later, the sun is setting and Hongjoong is lying beside him, looking at him. Wooyoung smiles as Hongjoong pulls him closer and pecks him on the lips. 

“Hi,” Wooyoung whispers. Hongjoong continues giving him kisses all over his face. “I wanted to wait for you and surprise you.”

“Well, I’m surprised indeed,” Hongjoong mumbles into the crook of Wooyoung’s neck. “You smell like my body wash.”

“Well yeah, I took a shower earlier.” They’re smiling at each other, no words needed. Wooyoung is happy that he’s finally in his boyfriend’s arms again and Hongjoong looks pretty happy himself. 

They stay in bed for a little longer, the older just holding Wooyoung to his chest while he listens to his boyfriend’s heartbeat.

“Honestly, I almost got a heart attack when I walked in, the door unlocked and the windows open,” Hongjoong speaks up. “But then I noticed how  _ clean _ the place looks and figured that an intruder wouldn’t really break in to tidy my apartment,” he chuckles and presses a kiss into the crown of Wooyoung’s head. “And then I found you, the Sleeping Beauty himself, in my bed.”

Wooyoung giggles and hides his face in his boyfriend’s shirt. He can smell the remnants of the perfume Wooyoung got him for his birthday and somehow it made him really happy to know that Hongjoong likes it enough to wear it. “I missed you a lot. Didn’t want to wait weeks to see you.”

“You know we can’t always see each other as often as we would like to,” Hongjoong frowns. “I’m really happy I have you here, though. Missed you.” And Wooyoung knows where he’s coming from. There have been and will be times when they can’t just hop on a plane to see the other one, but that’s okay. In the end, there will always be the other one waiting for him. 

“I don’t have to be back home for another week,” Wooyoung says quietly. “I’d love to explore LA with you, if that’s possible.”

Hongjoong sits up, dragging still sleepy Wooyoung with him. He purses his lips and puts his index finger on his lower lip, pretending to be deep in thought. 

“I mean, I gotta go to the studio for like two or three hours tomorrow. But you’re more than welcome to go with me.” Wooyoung’s whole face lights up. He feels incredibly happy that Hongjoong wants him there and wants Wooyoung to meet the people he’s working with.

Later that night, Wooyoung cooks something for dinner for both of them. He knows damn well that Hongjoong has been surviving on take out for way too long. (“But Woo! We can just postmate something here, you don’t have to cook!”)

It feels nice to have Hongjoong back around, and even his mess is suddenly welcome. 

Halfway through their dinner, Wooyoung’s phone beeps with notification. He sees that it’s a message from one of their closest friends and opens it up while the older continues stuffing his cheeks cutely.

**Fixong Mingi:**

How’s hyung doing? Tell him I say hi! And that we all miss him!

Wooyoung smiles and tells Hongjoong exactly that. His boyfriend grins at him and with his mouth full mumbles something that Wooyoung guesses means that he misses them too.

This is something he’s incredibly grateful for. When he first started dating Hongjoong, he was afraid that his friends wouldn’t get along with him. And at first, it seemed like Mingi and Hongjoong really don’t like each other that much. But that quickly changed and now they have the cutest Tom-and-Jerry-like friendship. 

**UwOO:**

Hyung misses you all, too!

Gotta go now, I’m gonna get my well deserved cuddles(:

**Fixong Mingi:**

Is that what you youngsters call it nowadays?  _ Cuddles? _

He only chuckles at that and puts his phone down as Hongjoong puts away the dishes. Then the older of the two takes a shower and Wooyoung gets back into the bed. They talk for a bit more before Hongjoong finally falls asleep in Wooyoung’s arms, who can’t help but grin at the sight. Oh boy did he miss that.

Wooyoung wakes up first. Hongjoong is plastered to his back, warm and comfortable. He doesn’t want to get up and wishes he could just stay like this for the whole day. 

He checks his messages and his social media when he felt Hongjoong press his lips to the back of Wooyoung’s back. “I’ll get us an uber, please get ready.”

Wooyoung watches his boyfriend’s pretty butt before he rolls over and squeals into the pillows. Damn it. He’s really, really lucky.


End file.
